


Blue Mixing Into Red

by himawaridreams



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawaridreams/pseuds/himawaridreams
Summary: She honored her dying wish and held her in her arms, blue mixing into red, infinity extending into nothingness.





	Blue Mixing Into Red

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize for any mental trauma this will induce. This is a disclaimer so no legal action can be taken against me for endangering the public's mental health. Please don't sue me! :^(
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy this short n' sweet fic I wrote in two nights... It's sure to fill you with warm and fuzzy feelings! :^)

Her body stung. It stung more than at that unforgiving graveyard where frigid raindrops were striking her body, each one feeling like needles injecting the hypothermia of guilt she couldn’t place. Empty, empty, empty. Back then, not even the needles prickling her synthetic skin could arouse neither recollection nor regret in her. 

If you could turn your emotions on and off, you were not human. She knew that for so long, yet she couldn’t bring herself to care. “Caring” was a foreign word to her, a concept, an anomaly that she would be chained to chasing vestiges of for eternity. 

Why care?

Showing weakness was the downfall of many a human in this life. Caring and weakness went hand-in-hand. As far as she was concerned, every single one of those meaningless concepts could just go die. Everyone was fated to die one day, after all. 

Why bother?

Dying was due process: a sum, a consummation, a consolidation of everyone’s rights and wrongs. But where did “right” begin and “wrong” end? Who was the judge presiding over these frivolous things? It didn’t matter. Nothing did.

Why live? 

Many a scholar once paraphrased that “ignorance is bliss”, but was it really? Was it blissful to remain in ignorance of the world’s machinations? Maybe the so-called scholars who prattled that off were just fools. Maybe we were all fools. Maybe foolishness… was what led her here. 

—

It was raining just like that fateful day: the day she thought that she had abandoned her humanity. Raindrops trickled down her face, ghosting over her face like a fine mist transiently kissing her cheeks. Cold and repulsive waves washed over her frame from this sensation. She wanted to scrape out every last granule of the constructed humanity in herself and return to her former sociopathic self. 

“Ritona,” Rune choked out, voice cracking from the immense grief bearing down on her, “p-please… please don’t die…” 

Blood oozed from a gash in Ritona’s lips– the same lips that explicated she loved her forever ago on that sunbathed beach– and slid past her chin. Even the simple act of parting her lips seemed to expend too much energy now. Her breaths came in ragged gasps, lungs trying desperately to provide her body with enough oxygen to speak. 

The headstrong girl she came to love so much laughed weakly and self-deridingly at her position, unfocused magenta eyes straining to look up at Rune. She was searching, searching for the last lighthouse she could turn to in her shipwrecked state. But all shipwrecked boats got lost at sea in the end. 

“Did you really believe…” Ritona coughed, blood bubbling over her split lip, “…it could have been any different?” 

Rune clutched Ritona’s arm like a lifeline, the other hand cradling her head in her lap freezing up. Was she really implying what she thought she was implying? If so, that… 

“Th-That’s just too sad, Ritona! Were you really so set on putting your life on the line for Selly and me this entire time!?” Rune cried tearfully, unable to stop the words from tumbling out. “We would have never wanted you to sacrifice yourself like this! I… I didn’t want it to end like this!” 

She was far too foolish. Far too naive. If she just took off her rose-tinted glasses before this cruel death sentence came into fruition, maybe she could of had a fighting chance at saving Ritona. She could have been the beacon of light she was hoping for, shining on her weathered soul, rescuing her from any obstacles that stepped into her path. 

But now… that was just an unreachable dream, fading before her very eyes.

Another humorless laugh escaped Ritona’s lips, as hollow as what was left of her lifeless body. Her eyes languidly looked into the distance, watching the ripples of the murky blue ocean waves carry her blood away with the tide: blue and red mixing into infinity. 

“I’m sorry, Rune.” Ritona said barely above a whisper, still morbidly mesmerized by the conjoining of the two colors clashing into one. “I love you.”

Tears flooded her vision at those three heart-wrenching words. Blinking back tears in a desperate attempt to not lose sight of Ritona, she subconsciously increased the framerate of her eyes to capture each frame of her final moments in slow motion. 

Her eyes closed in slow motion. 

Her labored breathing ceased in slow motion.

Her skin grew colder and colder in slow motion.

“Hold me… please…” she murmured with her last breath, then finally slackened in Rune’s stiff arms.

Even as she saw all this happening, the reality just wasn’t crashing down on her. Ritona couldn’t be gone… right? She was just too strong and dauntless for the Grim Reaper to claim her. This had to be some sort of nightmare. 

…

It wasn’t. 

….

She honored her dying wish and held her in her arms, blue mixing into red, infinity extending into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at ritzyvhasta on Tumblr if you'd like to talk rutona! (Please drop me a message... I'm desperate.) :^(


End file.
